Mon Amour au Clair de Lune
by ImaginationOnFire1995
Summary: This is the story directly following the end of Breaking Dawn. This will span multiple years, and issues as Nessie grows and matures to adulthood and chooses between the two men in her life. The one who is like her and can tell her all about who she is, or the man who has been there by her side as whatever she needed. Who will she choose? Nahuel? Or Jacob?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Jacob**

It's only been just a few weeks since Aro and the Volturi left Forks and I felt like I could finally breathe again. Everything was starting to return to normal. Well, almost everything… Nahuel was still lurking around watching Bella and Nessie like it was his job. I'm not really sure why, but he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Me too, Jake, me too," Edward agreed quietly.

 _Can't you ask him to leave? I mean it is your house._

The look Edward shot to me was one that I interpreted as "we'll talk later."

 _Yeah, when he can't hear. God, I can't stand the way he looks at Ness._

"Jacob. Enough. I don't want to think about that," with that, Edward stood up and walked out of the living room, leaving Ness curled up next to me on the couch and Bella standing by the wall reading a book. After Edward left, Bella closed her book and set it down, then looked at me and nodded her head toward the window silently asking me to talk.

Pulling the soft blanket off the back of the couch, I covered up Ness, stood up gently and followed Bella out to the woods.

"What did Edward not want to think about," Bella asked inquisitively?

"Apparently, when I thought about how Nahuel looks at Nessie, it validated some not so good suspicions. I think that Nahuel is already seeing her as a possible future mate. She's the only female of his kind who isn't his sister, after all. Plus, she is being raised by two loving parents instead of an evil, manipulative, and deranged father."

"Jake, do you really think that this is going to become an issue?"

"Honestly, Bells, I have no idea. I guess only time will tell."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

"What about you though?"

"Bells, honestly, you know that if I was thinking that way, I would be dead already. Plus, that's not how imprinting works. I will be whatever she needs me to be. Nothing more. Nothing less. If the day comes that she chooses me, I will be everything she wants and needs. But if she decides that she wants someone else, then I will stand aside and just be there when and if she needs me."

"Jake, I am glad she has you," Bella hugged me and then turned and ran off toward the cottage in the woods.

After Edward left with Nessie to go home for the night, I felt a little out of place. So, I announced that I would be heading back to the reservation for the evening to see my dad. I haven't really seen him much since the Volturi left, and I think he was starting to get upset with me. I really needed to fix that. Walking out the door and into the edge of the treeline, I phased and instantly heard Seth and Leah arguing over who had the larger kill.

 _Oh hey, Jake. How's it going?_ Seth asked almost as soon as I heard their conversation.

 _Fine, I guess. I am heading out to the res to see Billy. Have either of you heard from Sam yet?_

Now that the treaty was negotiated, I decided that it was time for Seth and Leah to return to the pack and I would remain with the Cullens.

 _Aw, man, Jake, are you still wanting us to go back? I don't like the way Sam treats me and I don't like how Leah is around him._

 _SETH! That is none of your business. Back off._ Leah growled softly before trotting toward the house.

 _Yes, Seth, I think it is a good idea th_ _at you both go back to the pack. We don't need two packs and I think the division isn't a good thing. Especially since we can't hear the other pack. In a fight, we would be useless in trying to communicate with each other. We were lucky with how things turned out this time, but we_

 _still need to think about the future._ I need to think about my future and I don't want Seth in my head.

I mean, what am I going to do when the Cullens have to leave? Am I willing to leave to go with them? Will I stay here until Nessie is full-grown? What will I do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie**

I don't really understand what is going on, but all I know is that Dad seems really mad. I can't really tell why, but apparently Jake thought something that was especially vile. I'd like to know what is going on, but all I know is that Dad stormed off, and now, Mom and Jake are going somewhere.

 _Daddy, what did Jake say?_ I think timidly.

Dad comes in the room quickly.

"Ness, I didn't know you heard any of that. I thought you were asleep."

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie. I just wanted to know what was going on._

"Well, Jacob mentioned something that I didn't particularly like. He was talking about Nahuel."

 _He knows that I don't really like Nahuel, right? I mean, I like that he knew when I would be full grown, but I don't really want him here. He stares._

My dad started to chuckle. "Yeah, I know Ness. We don't really want him here either. But, we need to find out more information about him since he is like you. But I promise, once we find everything we need to know, we will politely see him on his way."

 _Okay. Dad? Why don't you really like Jake?_

"Um... Well... That's a difficult story. When your mom was younger, she used to come up here to spend the summers with Grandpa Charlie. That's when she met Uncle Billy, Jake, Sue, Seth and Leah. Of course, back then your mom and Jake played together. Then when she grew up, she stopped coming up so much until a couple years ago when she moved in with Grandpa Charlie."

 _That's when she met you, right?_

"That's right. It was really weird though. When I came into the cafe, I could hear every single thought and read every emotion. Then I saw your mom. Sitting there looking right at me. It was like a black hole. Suddenly, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts as I focused on her trying to hear her. When I realized that I couldn't I got really upset, and left, only to later find out that we were supposed to be in class together."

 _Okay, so where does Jake come into the story?_

"Well, when I got home from hunting, and your mom and I started to hang out, her friends invited me to go to the beach with them. Only I couldn't because that beach was on the reservation. And because of the treaty, I was forbidden. So, I backed out. This was before your mom knew what I was. While they were all down at the beach, Jacob told her a legend about the Quileute tribe and the "cold ones." Before long, your mom had figured it out and confronted me about it. Then, as we got closer, and began to fall in love, Jacob started to come around more and more. At the time, I didn't understand why. Not until after we came back to Forks from Phoenix. I started feeling guilty for putting her in so much danger and when Uncle Jasper tried to attack her on her birthday, well, it didn't exactly go too well. I decided to leave, and Jacob was there for your mom in a way that I never could be. He started to fall for her, and she for him."

 _But, they don't act in love now... why?_

"We think it is because of you. When you were born, Bella wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with her anymore. Suddenly, his devotion shifted to you. I have my suspicions that is because Jacob, subconsciously, sensed you and knew he was meant to be there for you and protect you even though he didn't know it was you he was protecting. He thought it was your mom. So, when I realized that he loved her, I got super mad."

 _You mean you got... jealous?_

"NO! I... don't get... jealous. Ok, well, maybe a little jealous."

"I knew it, I knew you were jealous!"

"Jakey," I jumped up from the couch and ran over to Jake who had just came in from outside. I could still smell the snow on him. As I hugged him, I felt safe.

"Jacob, I was telling her a story. Can I continue, or would you like to finish it," daddy asked sternly.

"Well, now that you've offered..." seeing my dad's face, "Um, no, you go ahead. I'm going to um... check-in with Seth and Leah."

"Good choice."

 _Daddy, why'd you send him away?_ I asked walking over and snuggling back into his arms.

"Well, I thought you might want to hear the rest of the story."

 _I want to hear it. I do._ I yawned my way through the sentence before resting my head on my dad's shoulder. It wasn't long before I was asleep. When I woke up, I was in my room with the sound of Claire de Lune echoing from the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

"So, I heard you were telling Ness why you hated Jacob," I nudged Edward as he was getting ready for bed.

"I never said I hated him."

"Well, that's not what he told me. He told me you said you were jealous of him and the time that we spent together when you left town for a while," I said with a chuckle.

"I. Do. Not. Get. Jealous."

Edward picked me up and carried me down the hall and threw me on the bed. Then, hopping up and straddled me and pinned my arms to the bed. "Understand?"

"I really don't think you want to start that." I grinned mischievously.

"Oh? And just what do you think you're going to do about it?"

"This!" I used all my strength to push him off me and I jumped up and landed in a low crouch outside the bedroom door. "You coming?" With that, I was out the front door of the cottage and was racing toward our meadow. I didn't even have to look behind me, I knew Edward was hot on my heels. I put all of my newborn strength into my run and before I knew it, I was in the meadow. I laid down on the ground and looked up at the snow clouds above in the sky.

Edward broke through the last bit of trees.

"What took ya so long? Slow poke. I've been waiting for ages," I chided him gently.

"Oh come here." Edward pulled me to my feet and I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I love you, Edward." I kissed him gently and then I was on the ground again. If I was still human, my head would have spun with the speed.

"I love you too, Spider-monkey." I giggled as he kissed me. Then, I decided to play him my favorite memory of us before I was turned. Slowly, I saw the scene of our first night together on Isle Esme come into view. I watched as he carried me from the water, up the beach and into the house. Softly and gently, he laid me on the bed and kissed me gingerly.

"I love this memory. I think it's my favorite." I cooed as he distracted me by kissing me on the neck.

"Why? I hurt you that night."

"Actually, you didn't, but that is my favorite memory because that is when Ness was conceived. That night began the rest of our lives. Yes, we got married, but it helped fill the hole in my heart that I didn't even know was there yet. Rosalie was right. I am glad I had Renesmee. After you, she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for our life. I love it more than you know." With that, I fell into a blur of love with the man who I cherished more than this new life that he had given to me.

 **Renesmee**

"Mom? Dad?" I walk out to the living room expecting to see Dad sitting at the piano like he is every morning. Playing his favorite song as my alarm. Instead, I hear Jake in the kitchen.

"Shit! Ouch! F-. Oh, hey Ness. Good morning." Jake sees me walk into the kitchen.

"Where's mom and dad? They usually are here in the mornings."

"I'm not really sure. I was visiting my dad last night when Bella called me and told me she needed me to come over this morning, put on Claire de Lune, and make you breakfast. But I'm not that great of a cook. So... um... you up for a hunt?"

"Sure! I love hunting with you Jakey."

"Great! Go get dressed. I'll clean this up."

I laughed as I watched him chuck whatever it was he was trying to make into the garbage. He was right about one thing, he's a horrible cook. Lucky for me, my dad taught me a few things, but still, I wasn't about to give up a chance to go hunt with Jake. I never get to do that since Nahuel has been here. Running to my room, I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt that is entirely too big for me. I slip on my tennis shoes and wrap my long chestnut hair into a messy bun so it's out of my way.

"Jake, I'm ready!" I come out just in time to see him plop down on the couch.

Jumping up, he grabs the shorts he always carries with him, ties them to his leg and we run out the door. We aren't even out of the cottage gate when Nahuel shows up.

"Are you going on a hunt?"

"Yes, Jake and I are going to get some breakfast," I hear Jake choke on a chuckle catching my not-so-disguised attempt to not invite Nahuel.

Clearly not getting the hint, Nahuel asks, "Mind if I join you? I'm curious to see how you live since you don't drink human blood."

"Well, Nessie drinks the animal's blood, and I eat the meat so nothing goes to spoil. Pretty good system, I think," Jake pipes up.

"I understand. So, what do you think Ness? Might I join you?"

I cringe at hearing him call me by my nickname.

"It's Renesmee, and I don't think you'll enjoy hunting with us. Maybe next time," Jacob interjects before I can say anything.

"Oh, okay. I will join you next time. Have a good hunt, Nessie. I'll see you later." I have to resist the urge to correct him on my name. I know he understands because of the bite that he put behind my nickname, clearly aimed at Jacob. As Nahuel runs off toward the house, Jake and I head for our favorite hunting spot.

"Ness, I hate the way he looks at you. He looks at you as something he can just steal away. A prize that is rightfully his. I can't stand it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell ya later. Let's hunt. I'm hungry."

And with that, he turns, and begins to look for something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

I have got to remember that even though Nessie looks like she's in her early teenaged years, and she is wicked smart, she is still a kid. She's not going to understand what I mean about Nahuel. Edward was right. We need to be careful about what we tell her. Nahuel needs to back off though.

 _Ugh, I hate him! I wish Carlisle would go ahead and tell him to leave!_ I start to see red as I feel my heart start pounding.

"Jake! Jake! Jacob!" I stop running, and turn around to see Nessie running to try and keep up with me, "I'm still little you know. I'm not as long legged as Mom and Dad yet. They might can keep up with you, but I can't."

I nuzzle her to let her know I am sorry, and she puts her hand on the side of my head. All of a sudden I see an image of Ness leaned up against me in a meadow. It's strange because I know it is us, but Nessie is older, and I don't recognize the meadow. I back up and turn my head at her to signify that I don't understand.

"This is what I dreamt last night. You and me."

You and words shoot right through me. You and me. Wow.

"I actually don't know where we are but it felt like home. You know?"

 _Yeah. I know what you mean._ I nod my head and then turn when I catch the scent of a mule deer off to the west.

"I smell it too. It smells yummy!" Ness whispered quickly. Then, like a bolt, she's gone. On the hunt.

 _Wow. She's really quick when she wants to be._ Quickly, I run after her, trying to be as quiet as I can. As I come closer, I see that I shouldn't have even been worried. I see her already bent over her prey drinking deep from his neck. She raises her head when she senses I am near, and she offers him to me. I know she isn't full yet, so I shake my head. She then goes back to drinking. Soon, I hear the deer's heartbeat stutter and fall silent. I know she has drained him. Getting up, she wipes the blood from her face and steps back to sit under a tree. Now it's my turn to get to eat. I tear into the deer's flesh and I taste the thick meatiness of his back. I make quick work of him, but decide to save the rest and bring the rest of the pack to eat. I howl to get Seth and Leah's attention. Quickly, I feel Seth phase.

 _Hey Jake, what's up?_

 _You hungry?_

 _Man, you know it! Always! Mom cooked but you know how it is! Especially now that Charlie is here all the time!_

 _Yeah, well, Ness and I went hunting and I have deer left. Want some?_

Yeah, is there enough for me and Leah?

Yeah, I thought she might phase when I called, but she didn't.

 _Um, she is.. asleep._

 _Seth, what's going on? What are you hiding?_

 _Um, she's been thinking about going back to Sam's pack._

 _Oh, why didn't she tell me?_

 _I don't think she's exactly decided yet, but I can only hear her occasionally, now._

 _Well, if she doesn't choose soon, she'll become a lone wolf and none of us will hear her. It's dangerous if she's alone. Can you get her to come eat? Then we can talk about it later._

 _Yeah, I'll see what I can do. See ya in a bit._

 _OK, sounds good._

 _"_ Jake, is everything ok?"

I nod, pat my paw under the tree to tell her to sit, then I run behind the tree line to phase. I slip into my shorts and start to run back to where Nessie is waiting. But when I break through the line, I see her darting around the tree and back again as she chases leaves that were stirred up. She darts up the tree and down again reminding me that she is still a little girl. She may look fourteen, but she still is a kid inside.

Quietly, I walk over to her and scoop her up in my arms. She squeals and quickly turns around to jump to my back. She wraps her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I know exactly what she wants, so I take off running as fast as I can. I feel her arms let go and I hear her laugh as the wind whips through her hair. I turn my head to glance at her and I can see the sparkle in her eyes as she watches the trees whiz by and feels the bite and sting of the wind. I look ahead just in time to miss a tree. She grabs my shoulders again quickly.

"Jake, watch it! I don't feel like hitting a tree today. Not again."

"Hey, last time wasn't my fault. I didn't know why you let go of my neck. I thought you were falling!"

Ness jumps down laughing, "Sure Jake. Right!"

"Ready to go back? I've got to meet up with the pack for a while."

"Yeah, I have to meet up with Aunt Alice for school. She'll be really upset if she sees me like this anyways."

I take a good look at her. Blood smeared down her shirt, her hair barely being held by the band anymore, and this wild look in her eye that tells me she is no where near ready to go home.

"One last race? Last one to the cottage cleans up after Seth!"

With a giggle, I hear her dart off into the trees. I take off after her. Suddenly, I lose her scent.

"Ness? Nessie!? Renesmee!" I look around quickly hoping to be able to tell where she went. Nothing. "Renesmee!" I thunder into the trees.

Suddenly, she drops from the trees onto my shoulders. "Gotcha!"

"Nessie, that is not funny! I was really worried!"

"Oh, Jake, you worry too much!" And with that, she bounds off of me and into the woods toward the cottage. I follow after her. As I near the cottage, I hear Edward and Bella coming up the trail from the house, laughing.

"Hey Jake," Bella sings out as she hears me.

"Hey Bells, where'd you guys go this morning?"

"We went out last night for a night away," Bella informed me.

"Yeah, and we just heard from Nahuel that he's thinking about leaving soon. Something about not being welcome here? Carlisle will be really angry if he hears of this. He prides himself on his hospitality to any creature," Edward chided me.

"Sorry, Ness and I were going for a hunt and he asked to join. I could tell that Nessie didn't really want him to come, so I said next time. I'll talk to him."

 _Maybe I can talk him into leaving and feeling welcome._

"Jake, be nice. Carlisle is very careful about his public relations." Edward warns quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be nice. I'll be as sweet as sugar." _Maybe too sweet that I hurt his fangs and he'll leave._

Bella turns to go into the cottage. "Is Ness still here?"

"Yeah, we just got back. She's probably getting cleaned up before going to meet Carlisle and Alice."

"Gotcha. Ok, see ya later." and with that, she bounces off toward the cottage with Edward not too far behind.

 _One day._ And the image Nessie had flashes in my head.

Edward turns on his heel and is at me almost before I have a chance to swallow.

"What?" he growls at me.

"Nessie showed me this today. She said she had a dream of her and I." I quickly show him everything she showed me.

"And why, exactly, are you in Ireland?"

"Ireland? I didn't even know where that was."

"That is where Carlisle's friends Siobhan, Liam and Maggie are from. I recognize this meadow. It's right out from where Maggie buried her grandparents after the famine. Carlisle was there and brought Esme and me with him."

"So, how does Nessie know about it? She hasn't ever even been out of Washington."

"I'm... not sure... I need to talk to Carlisle."


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

"Carlisle, what could this mean? We don't have any pictures of the meadow, nor do we ever talk about that time. How could she know about that retched place?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I think this is something I will need to think about. I mean, Nessie is like you in the sense that she can get into anyone's mind, and like Bella in the sense that she can block people from her own mind, but this is different. I have never heard of people having foresight, defense and communicative gifts. This is certainly strange." Carlisle walked around his desk to lean against the front and face me, "What did Bella have to say?"

"I haven't actually told her yet. I wanted to bring her answers, not more questions. What if she's like Alice?"

"Well, she certainly could be, but I think we need to wait and see how this gift develops."

"Yeah. And sadly, that wasn't the answer I was hoping to take to Bella. Carlisle, I am not going to lie to you. I am worried about Ness. She is fast, advanced in thought and understanding, she projects thoughts and desires, blocks attacks to her mind, and possibly see the future? She is a big question mark. Once the Volturi hear of her multiple gifts, I am afraid they will come for her as they have to me, Bella and Alice."

"We will just have to protect that secret then. Don't let anyone outside of our family know."

"Well, no one other than us and the packs."

"Yes well, that is a sad necessity I guess. As much as I love Nessie, I don't like that we have the packs around the house that often."

"Carlisle, I am surprised at you!" I spin on my heel to see Esme walking in carrying a stack of books in her arms. "Those boys and Leah have done nothing but love and protect this family. They have never done anything to warrant distaste or this distance."

"I know you are right Esme, but the thing that bothers me is that with the wolves around full time, Alice cannot see fully. She cannot see around the wolves. Anytime they are involved, her vision is blank. That is a blind spot and a rather big one at that."

"Wait, Carlisle, Nessie saw Jacob. She saw him perfectly. And he was in his wolf form. I wonder if she can see because she's a half breed as is he."

"I didn't think of that Edward. That is an interesting theory. I will consult Nahuel on whether he has experienced any kind of special abilities."

 **Nahuel**

"My sisters all have special gifts, however, I do not. In the time of being alive, my sisters and I have come to believe that it is because they are unable to change people they have the gifts as protection and the men have the venom so they are unable to have the gifts. My sister Naomi has the gift of sight. Uzaria can manipulate outcomes. Hanalomi has the gift of persuasion. She can convince anyone to do what she wants as well as convince them that things are a certain way. Saelom is the only one of my sisters to have children. She had a child at the age of four human years. She was the approximate age of seventeen. Her mate was a human, whom she brought to me shortly thereafter to turn."

"This is incredible. I cannot believe that this information exists." Carlisle was furiously writing down what I was saying while Nessie's mother, Bella, looked as if she could cry.

"You mean that someday, we could have grandchildren?" she turned to look at Edward, "she's already a year old. We've only got four or five more years with her until she is going to be old enough to get married and have children!"

That's when Edward looked at me, "I thought you said you were fully grown at year 7."

"Yes, I stopped aging at year 7, but I was fully grown, or grown to size and mental age of an adult at year 5. I look to be about twenty-five or thirty right now, and will remain this age until I seek for death to come upon me."

"Interesting. And have you fathered any children?" Carlisle looked at me with wonder in his eyes, "No. Not to my knowledge. I do not know if it is because I simply cannot or if it is because I have not truly tried. Maybe one day I will have that opportunity. I should only hope I would be that fortunate."

—

I wonder how Edward is going to take THAT suggestion...

Sorry that it's been so long, but hopefully, I can make up for it with a few chapters! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella**

"Jake, I wish you could have been there! The way Edward's head spun to look at Nahuel when he said that about being fortunate to try for children, I thought his head would break clean off his neck." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

"Edward must have seen or heard something in his mind that wasn't said out loud."

"Indeed I did. And it is not something I wish to think about." Edward snapped as he walked through the front door of the cottage carrying Nessie in his arms.

"Oh come on! What did he say?" Jacob called after him as Edward disappeared down the hall.

"It wasn't what he said, it was the images that he had procurred. He had aged her in his mind and was thinking on her and her body. He's fortunate I didn't kill him right there. Even Jasper had to help me. If I had blood, it would have boiled within my veins. I was furious at his thoughts. Jacob, you are lucky you haven't crossed that line. I would not hesitate to teach you a lesson."

"You know that is not how I look at her. The bond doesn't..."

"work that way. Yes, I know. Even still. I will know the moment it allows it and that will be the day when you will be restricted on time spent alone with her."

"Okay," I jump in to help calm the tensions, "Jake, I think it is time that you go see Billy and look after Seth and Leah. and Edward, I think it is time for us to spend some quality time together," I hint very strongly so Jacob will know that there is no other option but to leave.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint. Good night." Jacob jumps up and practically runs out the door, and just before it latches behind him, I hear him say, "ugh. gross."

"Now, that was effective. I think I'll have to use that one more often," Edward chuckles as he walks toward me, "but, now that we are alone, I want to know what you are thinking about Nahuel."

"Oh, I was really hoping we could skip this conversation and just get to the part where we are naked and alone." I quietly groan out as I use my index finger of my right hand to pop each button of his shirt from his neck to the end. "Can we discuss this later?"

"If you had it your way, we'd never discuss it."

"If I had it my way, we wouldn't need to discuss it, because she would stay small forever and never like boys."

"I thought I was supposed to be the one to say that."

"Well, most mothers feel that way about their boys. But since I won't ever have a boy, I can only ever feel that way about Ness. So, yes, you have someone to join you in your wishing for eternal adolesence."

"I am glad we agree. We are keeping her small and alone then. We can kick Nahuel out and send Jacob packing. We will keep her in her room playing with her dolls and reading her poetry. It's settled." Edward bends down to kiss my forehead, and I close my eyes and say,

"Unfortunately for us, she is very eager to grow up. Too eager. So eager in fact that if we blink too long, we will miss it."


	7. Chapter 7

Four Years Later:

 **Bella**

"I cannot believe we are celebrating her fifth birthday. Yet, it feels like she is slipping away from us," I step around the front of the car as Edward joins me to walk toward the cottage, "it feels like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms. Or listening to her play the piano on her own for the first time. I remember seeing your face when she began playing my lullaby and played every note perfectly. It was like you were hearing it for the first time yourself."

"It does seem surreal. I remember the day she was born. I remember hearing the love she felt for you before she was even born, or when she saw you for the first time after the change, it was a magical moment for all of us. You were beautiful and seeing her for the first time, and she was seeing you for the first time as one of us, and she was amazed at your eyes. Even so young, she recognized the difference," Edward took my hand in his, "and let me just say, I am so thankful we were able to come back home. It feels good to be at the place where I fell in love with you."

"Edward, we were only gone a few years. We technically had to go away for college. Now, we are here to stay for a while because we 'miss our home'. But I do have to agree, I missed being here with you too. I missed seeing my dad, and the pack... do you think they know we are home?"

"Oh, I am sure they will know soon enough if they don't already."

"Well, even if THEY don't all know, I sure as hell do! God! It feels so good to be home!"

"Jake, you've been home for six months!" I laughed as his voice boomed from behind the tree line.

"Yeah, but with coming up to see you guys every other weekend, it doesn't really feel like it!"

Jake, Edward and I had taken Renesmee up to Alaska with us to college where Nessie attended high school and Jacob, Edward and I attended University of Alaska Fairbanks where I got my degree in Classic English Literature while Jacob got his license to be a Mechanic and to own his own shop. Edward "went back" to school to finish on his doctorate of music for Piano and Composition.

"So, did you get everything set up and taken care of for the shop?" Edward asked as we walked up the front walk to the front door.

"Yeah, I got a little shop on the edge of the Res. There's a little house on the property too. I was actually hoping to ask Alice and Blondie to help outfit it and spruce it up. I have a little bit of a question I want to ask you guys too."

"Oh no, Jake, really? It's too soon! She's only five," I can't help but take a step back as he continues,

"Well, to be fair, we've been dating for a year and I love her more than I could express, and with your permission, both of yours, I would like to ask her to marry me tonight. At the party."

"Jacob, when have you ever cared for our permission?" Edward asked as he dropped his hand from the door handle.

"Well, never really, but to be honest, Nessie has been on my butt about 'doing things the right way' and she wants me to have your permission before she will marry me."

"Jake, you have our permission. We love you, Jacob and I know _**we** _are going to welcome you into our family with open arms." I nudge Edward and then add, "But, let me catch you EVER mistreating her, mking her upset or anything at all, I will let Edward rip you limb from limb."

"Jeez Bells, I would never do that. You know me better than that!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, just had to be sure I told you." I wrapped him in a hug, "welcome to the family Jake, we love you."

 **Nessie**

"Aunt Alice, this is too much!"

I look around to see silver satin and white silk hanging from the ceiling and cascading down the wall, and huge floral arrangements in tall crystal centerpieces. The cake was a beautiful five tier silver cake with edible pearlescent beads and rosettes. Every single place I looked was overflowing with flowers and satin.

"Too much? Please! There's no such thing! Besides you only turn 18 once."

"But I'm not 18. I am really only five."

"Well, as true as that may be, you are 18 according to the government, your passport and your driver's license, so, we are celebrating your 18th birthday."

"OK, ok, yeah, yeah. Thank you Aunt Alice! I really appreciate all that you have done for me and my parents."

"Family looks out for each other. We love you and we are here for you. No matter what. Now, we need to get you upstairs so we can get you dressed and your hair done. Come on. Rose is upstairs waiting to do your make-up."

 **Jacob**

I stand in front of the mirror tying and re-tying my tie as the moments pass. I look at the small hand carved wooden box on the window sill beside me and I remember the day my dad gave me the ring.

 _"Jacob, this was the ring I gave your mother when I asked her to marry me. I could afford a huge diamond or anything like that but what I was able to afford was this white gold and black onyx ring. It wasn't much, but to her, it was everything. Now, I could have given it to one of your sisters, but I feel like your mom would want you to have it to give to Nessie. The girls remember her, but you didn't really get a chance to know her. The least I can do is give you a small piece of her."_

 _With that, he placed a small worn wooden box in my hand. When I opened it, I say a silver colored ring with a beautiful pure black, square shaped stone. "I love it Dad. And I know Nessie will too."_

 _"Even if you mom can't be here with you during this exciting time, she is watching over you and she is so proud of the man you have become. Stay strong and be the best you can be for Nessie and your family. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Dad."_

That was one of the last memories I have of my dad. He passed away shortly after that day from a stroke that caused him to lose all semblance of life and he soon succumbed to his illness.

"I love you Dad. Nessie and I will never forget you and we will teach our children about you, mom, and the truth of the pack. 'Stand strong, live boldly and never step back from what you know is right.'"

Picking up the box, I put it in my pocket, take a deep breath and walk out the door of the house where I was raised. Everything had already been moved over to the new house and shop, so I lock the door and walk away from everything I was, and toward all that I am and will be with Renesmee at my side as my bride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Renesmee**

"Happy Birthday dear Renesmee, Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone in the room is practically screaming as I blow out the candles on the cake. I look around and see all of my friends from the reservation is here, and my best friend from high school is here... everything is perfectly perfect and I just feel like my life is going exactly as it should. Jacob, Seth, Leah, Sam, Emily and the other wolves are all here, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosie, Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme are here, even Grandpa Charlie and his new wife Sue.

While we were in Alaska, Jacob and I grew together in a way I don't think my father expected to see so quick. When I was about to turn 4, Jacob asked me to be his girlfriend. At the time, I don't know that I was really sure of what I was getting into, but what I knew was that I never wanted to be without my wolf. So, of course I said yes.

Looking into Jacob's beautiful brown eyes while blowing out the candles, I can't help but think about that day and how they sparkled when I agreed. It seems like his eyes sparkle a lot these days. When I am washing the dishes, or taking out the trash, or even just when I catch him looking at me while I am driving.

"Excuse me please, may I have your attention," My father speaks calmly into the microphone and continues, "It was just a short five and a half years ago that I married the love of my life. Shortly thereafter, I found the greatest miracle I could possibly have, that I never realized I wanted. However, as of today, I am so happy that it was possible for my little angel to come into the world, even as insane as I thought Bella was in the beginning. Ness, you have been the sunshine in my life and I wouldn't trade a single moment of this life with you for the entirety of the world. Since this is the only time Nessie will turn eighteen..." *wink* and everyone chuckles, "please join Bella and me in raising our glasses to Renesmee. To Renesmee Carlie Cullen. May you live forever and live forever young. I love you."

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I raised my glass of punch to touch Jacob's. I felt his arm snake around my waist and gently squeeze.

"Bella? Would you like to say a few words?" My father handed the mike off and stepped down off the platform that Aunt Alice had somehow concocted to look like a Parisian theatrical stage from the mid 1800's.

"I'm not one for flowery words or long speeches, but I have to agree with my husband. It does seem like just yesterday I was holding you in my arms for the first time. I remember your first step, your first words, or should I say paragraph, the first vision you ever showed me... You are spectacular, just like your father, and I cannot tell you how much I love you or how proud of you I am to have graduated top of your class. I don't know what else to say, so I will repeat the words of your father. Happy Birthday Renesmee. May you live forever and live forever young." She lifted her champagne glass toward me and gave me a smile before taking a small sip.

The thing that surprised me, is that she didn't put the mike down and walk away, instead, she lifted the mike to her lips again. "Jacob, do you have something to say?"

I look over at Jacob, and he looks surprised. "Oh, uh... yeah.. sure." And in his usual gangly gait, he strides up to the stage.

"I guess I forgot that a speech is pretty standard at the Cullen's events." Everyone chuckled at that and quietened as he continued, "When I was about five years old, I met this girl. She had brown hair that shined red in the sun, and brown eyes that looked like melted chocolate. It wasn't long before she, and my sisters, were teaching me the art of making mud pies. Only thing was, they wanted me to be the taste tester... yeah, that wasn't the funnest summer. However, I soon became accustomed to this dorky girl coming in for the summers and hanging out with us on the Res. Then, one summer, she didn't come. I didn't understand, but I figured she'd come the next summer. Only she never did. The next time I would see her, would be when I was 15 and my dad gave her this huge bulky truck after having me slave over it to get it running again. Over the course of the next couple of years, she and I became best friends and we got to know each other really well. Well enough that when she found out she was pregnant, she said she felt complete when I was there. I had no idea it was because her daughter was about to become my sole reason for even opening my eyes in the morning. I didn't know she would be my whole purpose. But the moment I locked eyes with her, it became clear that I would never love anyone, in any capacity, more than I would love Renesmee.

In the past year of dating, Renesmee and I have become so close that it is almost like we are the same person. However, just as she and I are alike, we are also quite different. She is artistic and light footed. I am dirty and a stomper. She is beautiful and graceful in every way whereas I am harsh and bulky. She completes me in a way you can't understand until your heart finds it's forever home in the hands of your soulmate. So, with all of that being said, Ness, will you come up here please?"

Stunned, but steady, my legs carry me to the steps of the stage and it isn't until I attempt to walk up that I realize what is happening.

"I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you. I have been your friend, your protector, your sounding board, your tutor, your boyfriend and your confidant for quite some time, and I am hoping that you will bestow me with one more title. Your Fiancé. What do you say? Will you marry me and make me the happiest mutt in the world?"

I fall to my knees as hot tears race down my face. I look in Jacob's hand and see the most beautiful and delicate ring. "Of course! Yes! A million times, YES!"


End file.
